


True or False Redux

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [48]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, true - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House wants a True/False rematch.  Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	True or False Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

House crawled up the bed, between Stacy's legs, ducked his head beneath the book she had open in front of her. "True or False: Greg is going to make Stacy scream in pleasure," he said nuzzling his nose against her belly. He hadn't done so well with the previous True/False quiz, so he's creating his own.

Stacy arched an eyebrow at him, indicating he was interrupting her reading. Obviously, he knew he was doing exactly that, as that was the point of a distraction after all.

He propped his chin on her sternum, blinking up at her with bright blue eyes. "Are you telling me the answer is 'false', counselor?"

"No," she replied, trying not to grin. "I'm saying that I'm busy working"

He growled playfully at her. "But you're in _bed_." He nudged his nose beneath her shirt, getting a long warm scent of her skin. "If you were really working, you'd be at a desk or a table." His tongue snaked out to taste the soft skin of her abs. He needed her to fold soon, to be able to relieve the pressure building in his groin.

She sighed. His cock twitched, that was the first sign that he was winning. "Greg," she whined. Sign two. He was getting antsy. She lowered the book and closed her eyes. A cheer went up in his head. She was his. She'd caved. "Oh, to hell with it." She tossed the book to the floor and sifted her fingers into his hair.

It was difficult to keep the grin off his face when she gave in to him, sliding her legs apart to let him slip down between them. He pressed his nose against her groin and wiggled his fingers beneath the hem of her shorts. He tipped his head to look up at her. "You're still going to work to make the answer to my question 'false' aren't you?"

Stacy grinned wickedly at him and directed his face between her legs.


End file.
